My husband vs my son (my wishes)
by snowy thanamorha
Summary: Kelanjutan pertempuran dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Rei, RnR?


**NARUTO MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY SNOWY**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPOS AU, BERANTAKAN DLL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari minggu ini adalah hari minggu yang yang sangat cerah, dan biasanya semua orang pergi untuk berjalan-jalan mengisi waktu liburannya dengan pacar, teman, maupun keluarga di pusat kota Konoha yang sangat ramai. seperti keluarga yang satu ini, terlihat seorang pria berambut _raven_ mencuat menggendong seorang anak yang 'tentunya' mirip seperti duplikat dirinya sedang tersenyum dan bersenandung riang, disampingnya nampak seorang wanita berambut _buublegum_ menggandeng tangan sang suaminya. Mereka berjalan menuju halaman parkir istana dan menghampiri mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayannya.

"Tou-chan.. apa kita akan membeli mainan lagi". Rei menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar berharap keinginannya terkabul.

"Baru kemarin kita membelinya, kali ini tidak dulu". Rei yang merasa harapannya putus untuk mendapatkan mainan yang baru dari sang ayah kini menatap penuh harapan pada sang ibu –Sakura.

"Turuti saja Tou-chan mu Rei", ucap sakura yang mengerti maksud Rei, Rei hanya menekuk wajahnya dengan pipi yang ia kembungkan sehingga terlihat _chubby_.

"Kali ini kau akan kemana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang mendudukan Rei di _Baby carset _yang berada di jok belakang mobil _Mercedes-Benz _hitam _metalic_-nya.

"Hm.. entahlah, kita lihat-lihat saja dulu". Setelah Sakura naik ke mobilnya, Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang keluar halaman istananya menuju pusat kota.

"Sakura sebaiknya cepat tentukan tujuanmu, jangan membuatku menyetir berkeliling saja tanpa tujuan". Sasuke mulai kesal melihat Sakura yang belum menentukan kemana mereka akan pergi membuat Sasuke menyetir tak tau arah tujuan, masalahnya disini kan Sakura lah yang mempunyai rencana untuk mengajak mereka jalan-jalan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bungkam suara sambil memainkan _iphone pink_ miliknya dan terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Nah, ini dia Sasuke, _Mall _di pusat kota Konoha sedang diskon besar-besaran, kita kesana ya?". Sasuke kini membelakan matanya mendengar keputusan istrinya, tidak hanya itu Rei pun yang sedang memainkan mainan robotnya juga berhenti dengan wajah menganga.

'Pasti Sakura akan menghabiskan uang tabunganku hanya untuk membeli barang-barang disana, oh kami-sama.. seharusnya aku berpura-pura sakit saja saat di rumah tadi' batin Sasuke menyesal, pasti akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Sedangkan Rei_

'Gawat.. Kaa-chan akan belanja, pasti aku akan diabaikan dan Kaa-chan hanya akan fokus pada belanjaanya, seharusnya tadi aku bilang saja ingin bermain bersama teman-teman' batin Rei, mungkin ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi anak sulung Uchiha ini.

"Bukankah baru kemarin kau belanja?"

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau tidak mau kan anak mu yang ada dikandunganku sedih karena kau menulah permintaanya?". Dan akhirnya Sasuke mengalah pada keinginan istrinya untuk berbelanja

Tidak lama memang untuk Sasuke menyetir mobilnya menuju pusat perbelanjaan di kota Konoha hanya butuh waktu dua belas menit mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir rapih di parkiran. Hari ini hari minggu dan memang hari minggu pasti pusat perbelanjaan sangatlah ramai apalagi sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran, anak-anak muda maupun ibu-ibu rumah tangga pasti akan pergi hanya untuk memburu barang-barang yang diskon. Tak jarang Sakura berebut pakaian yang diinginkanya dengan orang yang menginginkan barang yang sama dengannya. Sedangkan Sakura sedang memilih-milih baju dari toko ke toko, Sasuke dengan Rei yang ada di gandenganya hanya menatap bosan pada sekelilingnya. Pasalnya mereka sudah capek duluan melihat Sakura yang dari tadi terus memilih-milih pakaian dipusat perbelanjaan ini.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat sakura berhenti ditoko peralatan bayi, Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura antusias memilih Pakaian-pakaian bayi namun ada tang aneh, baju yang dipilih Sakura semuanya berwarna _pink._

_"Pink?"_ tanya Sasuke heran.

"ya? Bagaimana? Cantikkah?"

"Kau yakin anak kita perempuan?"

"Tidak tahu bukankah kau yang 'membuatnya'?" tanya sakura spontan membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya menyeringai pada Sakura. Sasuke melingkarkan tanganya pada perut ramping Sakura dan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Kenapa kau yakin? Apa aku 'membuatnya' berbeda saat kita membuat Rei". sakura menyikut kasar perut Sasuke yang sedang memeluknya membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan sedangkan sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan muka yang memerah. Dan akhirnya Sasuke memutusakan untuk duduk mengumpulkan tenaganya dengan Rei sementara Sakura masih menyusuri tanda berlambang diskon.

"Hei, Sasuke". Merasa dirinya dipanggil Sasuke menengokan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan ternyata yang dipanggilnya adalah rekan setimnya dulu yang sedang menggendong seorang anak yang seumuran dengan anaknya.

"Sai, kau disini juga rupanya? Ino kah?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai meremehkan dan hanya dibalas anggukan dan senyuman dari Sai. Sasuke sudah sangat tahu betul bahwa Ino istri sahnya Sai sama seperti Sakura yang gila belanja dan tentunya itu sudah tidak aneh lagi mengingat istri mereka bersahabat.

"Heh, seperti kau tidak saja". Sai ikut duduk di samping Sasuke sedangkan anak mereka sudah asik bercengkrama.

"Bagaimana kabar kandungan istrimu Sasuke? Sudah mencapai lima bulan kan". Sai menyeringai kepada Sasuke yang mendelik padanya. Sai pasti tau apa yang dialami rumah tangga Sasuke dan Sasuke yang selalu mengalah pada anaknya.

"Hahaha, kau kepikiran ya? Bagaimana kalau Sakura tidak lagi bisa memanjakanmu dan hanya mementingkan kedua anakmu itu hm? Kau pasti tersiksa" bisik Sai di telinga Sasuke, Sasuke menatap tajam Sai yang ada disampingnya atau lebih jelasnya Sasuke benar-benar takut bila yang dibicarakan Sai itu benar.

"Bagaimana pun juga mereka anakku", ucap Sasuke yang menatap pada Rei yang terlihat sedang bermain bersama Tsuki anak Sai.

"Oh ya? Apa kau merindukan Sakura yang ada pada malam pertamamu atau kau merinudakn sa.. MMPPHHKK...". Tiba-tiba omongan Sai terputus karena Sasuke yang melingkari lehernya terlalu keras menjadi terkesan mencekik.

"Kau bosan hidup Shimura Sai..!" Sasuke menghentikan cekikannya pada leher Sai saat melihat Sakura bersama Ino ada dihadapanya dengan menggendong anak-anak mereka masing-masing, mereka menatap marah pada Sasuke dan Sai yang masih pada posisinya saat ini.

"Kalian keterlaluan membiarkan anak kalian bermain tanpa di awasi sedangkan kalian malah mesra-mesraan", ucap Sakura garang dan Ino yang menahan tawa, Sasuke dan Sai yang tau di tertawai langsung melepaskan satu sama lain.

Sasuke menatap Rei yang sedang memakan es krim kesukaannya dengan lahap, setelah perpisahanya dengan keluarga kecil Sai, kini Sasuke dan Rei sedang beristirahat di restoran es krim (?) karena Rei yang terus merengek ingin membeli es krim.

"Apa kau ingin bermain itu Rei?" ucap Sasuke menunjuk pada permainan wahana anak-anak seusia Rei.

"Tidak itu hanya untuk anak kecil". Ucapan Rei membuat Sasuke membelak, 'Apa dia pikir dia bukan anak-anak' itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

"Tou-chan, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebuah permainan."

"Permainan seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke pada anaknya yang menatapnya dengan es krim yang memenuhi mulutnya membuatnya terlihat belepotan.

"Begini, jika Tou-chan menang aku tidak akan ikut tidur bersama Kaa-chan dan tidak akan mengganggu Tou-chan lagi, tapi jika Tou-chan kalah..". omonganya terhenti dan menatap serius pada Sasuke.

"..Tou-chan harus membelikan aku mainan sebanyak-banyaknya", lanjutnya dengan mantap.

"Setuju?"

"Setuju! Jadi apa pertanyaanya?"

"Menurut Tou-chan, Kaa-chan ingin membeli apa pergi kesini?"

"Hm... baju". Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanya dengan yakin, karena Sasuke tau bahwa Sakura akan membeli baju hamil atau baju bayi mengingat kandungan Sakura sudah menginjak lima bulan.

"Kalau menurutku Kaa-chan akan membeli sepatu"

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Karena yang diskon besar-besaran kan sepatu". Rei tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang kaget, memang benar yang dikatakan Rei, tetapi itu belum tentu bukan?.

"jadi Sakura, apa yang akan kau beli?". Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan bertanya-tanya, ayah dan anak itu sama-sama berdoa semoga mereka menang dan yang diinginkan mereka tercapai.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat membeli pakaian". Pengakuan Sakura cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut, Rei yang mendengarkanya tersenyum puas merasa ayahnya itu sudah kalah.

"kalau begitu Kaa-chan beli sepatu saja"

"Tidak, tidak baru kemarin Kaa-chan beli sepatu". Dan kini giliran keduanya yang heran.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke dan Rei serempak.

"Aku ingin membeli itu". Sasuke dan Rei mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan oleh Sakura membuat kedua Uchiha itu menatap terkejut pada Sakura yang sudah pergi menuju barang yang di tunjukanya.

"Sasuke, tunggu apa lagi? Bantu aku memasukanya kedalam keranjang". Sasuke yang melamun langsung menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan istrinya yang sedang memilih-milih setumpukan tomat di supermarket itu. Tahukah mereka bahwa Sakura kesini karena mengidam?

"Apa itu artinya aku kalah Tou-chan?", Rei yang ada di pangkuannya menatap bertanya pada Sasuke. Mereka kini menuju ke parkiran menemui mobilnya dan pulang.

"Kita sama-sama salah kan?"

"Bagaimana dengan mainanku?"

"Kau menginginkan nya?". Rei mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Sasuke dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berkerja sama, kau mendapatkan yang kau mau begitu pun aku". Nampak Rei yang sedang berpikir mempertimbangkannya.

"Kau harus bisa tidur sendiri dengan begitu aku akan membelikan apa yang kau mau"

"Mhh.. baiklah, tapi Tou-chan harus janji" ucap Rei yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke bantu aku untuk menaikan tomat-tomat ini..!". Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sekeranjang penuh tomat yang didorongnya kedalam mobil, setelah semuanya beres mereka pun pulang dengan bahagaia karena dengan pergi ke mall ini mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Tahu kan?

* * *

hhaaaahhh... bagaimana cerita ini menurut kalian, bisa dibilang ini kelanjutan dari fic ku "my husband vs my son", ini aku kerjain malem-malem jadi kalau ada kesalahan atau apapun kasih tau ya.. biar aku bisa memperbaikinya. oke cukup sekian dan mohon review dan saran dari kalian.

-SNOWY-


End file.
